Auf ein Wiedersehen
by paperclipfreak
Summary: Als Kurt und Blaine Jahre nach dem Gleeclub die neu eingezogenen Nachbarn begrüßen gingen, konnten sie nicht ahnen das Brittana-duo wiederzufinden. Die Familie scheint super drauf und glücklich zusein, aber warum zogen sie von der Kultstadt Los Angeles zurück in das Kaff Lima Ohio?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 – Wiedersehen**

„Bin wieder daa!" Mit einem sanften Knallen fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Blaine schaute über den Rand seiner roten Lesebrille um die Ecke zur roten Eingangstür und sah wie sein Ehemann im Gang stand und die mit weißen Flocken übersehene Winterjacke auszog. Er grinste, als er seine vor Kälte rötliche Nase betrachtete, sowie der sanfte weiße Schnee auf den braunen Haaren und er ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Hey.", flüsterte er lachend und umschlang seine Hüfte.

Kurt lächelte sein süßes breites Lächeln und legte seine Hände auf Blaines Hemdkragen, der unter seinem Pullover hervorlugte.

„Hey.", sagte er zurück und presste seine kalten Lippen auf die seines Mannes, der daraufhin auflachte und ihn umso mehr in eine warme Umarmung zog.

„Aw, du bist ja ganz kalt.", lachte er und wippte freudig von einem Fuß zum anderen.

Kurt grinste und legte seinen Kopf auf Blaines Brust.

„Dann wärm mich.", schnurrte er leicht müde und sog die Körperwärme seines Mannes in seinen Körper.

Draußen ist es schon kalt geworden, war ja auch zu erwarten in anfang Dezember.

Als Blaine aus dem Fenster schaute, während er seinen Mann hielt, sah er die Schneeschicht auf den schmalen Gehweg und kleine weitere Flocken flogen sanft durch den Wind auf die Welt hinab.

Er hörte das wohltuende Schnurren von seinem Mann und lächelte, als er einen sanften Kuss auf seine etwas nassen Haare platzierte, während er ihn von einem Fuß zum anderen wippte, um Kurt aufzuwärmen, als plötzlich laute Schritte von den Stufen aus aufhallten, die beide dazu brachten aufzuschauen.

David nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal um runter zu gelangen.

„Könnt ihr euch kein Zimmer nehmen?", fragte er lachend und stütze sich an der grün angestrichenen Wand daneben ab.

Kurt löste sich von Blaine und grinste zu ihm auf.

„Du brauchst ja nicht hinsehen."  
David lachte und sprang über die letzten vier Stufen auf den Boden.

„ok.", sagte er schmunzelnd er und ging mit fröhlicher Haltung zur Küche nebenan.

Er war ein junger, strahlender Mann von satten sechzehn Jahren und er konnte sich nicht erahnen wie Stolz seine Eltern auf ihn waren. Kurt schaute ihn lächelnd hinterher, als er in das Zimmer verschwand.

Sein Style war lässig und bequem, dennoch gut aussehend und vor allem modern.

Er hatte ansehen in der Schule und ging mit Freuden ins Footballteam seiner High School, was den beiden etwas ungeheuer war, da er öfters mit Verletzungen nachhause kam. Aber er hatte Spaß am Sport und sie konnten ihm das nicht vermiesen.

David hatte eigentlich keine Ähnlichkeiten mit seinen Vätern, wie denn auch, da er gar nicht mit ihnen biologisch verwandt war. Seine braunen Augen strahlten, die dunkelbraunen Haare wurden in einem eleganten, jugendlichen Schnitt hergerichtet. Kurt konnte jetzt eine deutliche Verbindung zu ihm und seiner Leihmutter feststellen, beide hatten die elegant gebogenen Nasen so wie das volle, etwas eckige Gesicht. Der stolze Vater war ihr so dankbar, dass sie ihm ermöglicht hatte ein Kind mit Blaine zusammen aufzuziehen.

Er erinnerte sich als ob es gestern gewesen währe, wie er da in ihrer heruntergekommenen Küche saß und den Kaffee auf den alten Tisch nicht einmal anrühren wollte, weil er Angst hatte, Bazillen darin vorzufinden.

In seinem Kopf spielte er schmunzelnd die Szene noch einmal ab, wie sie ihnen die Nachricht übermittelte. Er war so unglaublich überrascht und glücklich über dieses Ereignis und nahm mit Freudentränen das Angebot auf, als ihm und Blaine die Möglichkeit gegeben wurde.

Es war eine freudige Zeit, dachte Kurt und schaute zu Blaine, der neben ihm stand und ihn liebevoll betrachtete. Nein, korrigierte er sich selbst, sie ist es immer noch.

„Draußen steht ein Umzugswagen.", hörten sie deren Sohn aus der Küche rufen und als sie verwundert das Esszimmer betraten, sahen sie, wie er über die Spüle gelehnt aus dem Fenster schaute. In seiner Hand waren Schokoriegel, die er sich aus dem Schrank geklaut hatte.

Blaine ging zu ihm hin und lugte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

„Er hat recht.", sagte er und wand sich wieder zu Kurt um.

„Scheint so, dass die Meyers ausgezogen sind."

Kurt zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Sollen sie doch.", sagte er, „ Diese schwulenfeindliche Heten haben uns sowieso nicht gemocht."

Blaine lachte. „ So schlimm waren die nun auch nicht. Sie waren nur anstrengend, mehr nicht."

„Da steigt ein Mädchen aus dem Wagen."

David beugte sich noch mehr vor und sein Riegel fiel ihm aus der Hand in die Spüle, aber ihm war das egal. Neugierig betrachtete er die schlanke Form der Unbekannten.

„David, hör auf zu starren.", lachte Kurt und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Der Junge grinste. „Mann, als ob ich sie überfallen würde.", sagte er ironisch und drehte sich verlegen zu seinen Vätern.

„Ist okay.", lachte Blaine und legte freudig einen Arm um seinen Sohn.

Kurt verzog in Gedanken versunken den Mund.

„Mmmh… Ich möchte es mir nicht schon wieder mit neuen Nachbarn verscherzen.", sagte er und legte überlegend einen Zeigefinger auf sein Kinn.

„Ich wette, es sind diesmal keine fundamentale Christen.", lachte Blaine und lehnte sich an den gelben Schrank an.

Kurt schien besorgt.

„Echt, man kann es nie wissen. Ich bin stark dafür, dass wir zu ihnen hingehen und sie begrüßen."

David verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach komm schon, wer macht das bitte. Ist doch voll peinlich."

Kurt gab ihn ein warnender Blick.

„Junger Mann, das gehört sich so. Mann begrüßt immer neue Nachbarn, zumindest haben wir das so gelernt."

Blaine grinste. „Außerdem kannst du so dein… ‚Mädchen' kennen lernen."

David starrte ihn ungläubig an, woraufhin beide Männer lachten.

Etwas rot im Gesicht, schüttelte er verlegen den Kopf.

„Na gut, meinet wegen.", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme, als er seine Schuhe anstarrte. „Ich aber werde auf keinen Fall mit hingehen."

Kurt und Blaine blickten sich an und zuckten beide mit den Schultern.

„Na gut.", sagten sie dann.

„Dauert nicht lang, bis später."

Zusammen gingen sie in den Flur und zogen sich die Winterjacken über.

* * *

Sie klopften dreimal an die grün bemalte Tür und niemand schien aufzumachen.

Es war eisig draußen und Blaine verstaute seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Draußen stand der Umzugswagen und die Arbeiter saßen im Auto und machten deren Pause. Die Schneeflöckchen flogen durch den Wind und setzten sich in Blaines stramm gegelten Haare fest.

Kurt zögerte, schaute ihn verwundert an und klopfte anschließend ein weiteres Mal an das grüne Brett.

Es schien wieder niemand aufzumachen, bis einen Moment später Schritte im Haus aufhallten und die Tür ging offen.

Ein Mädchen lugte durch einen kleinen Türspalt und schaute sie mit neugierigen, grünen Augen durch einen schwarzen Seitenscheitel an.

Blaine klärte seine Kehle.

„Ehm…", begann er und grinste verlegen, „Wir sind die Nachbarn."

„Von da.", Kurt lachte und deutete in einer weiblichen Bewegung auf das Nebenhaus. „Von der 33."

Das Mädchen schaute sie verwirrt an und Sekunden später knallte sie die Tür zu.

Blaine starrte das zugeschlagene Grün an und wand sein Blick verwundert zu Kurt, der nur die Achseln zuckte.

Enttäuscht wandten sie sich wieder zum gehen, bis die Haustür wieder laut aufgemacht wurde.

„Tschuldigung.", hörten sie eine lachende weiblichkratzige, tiefe Stimme und lächelnd drehten sie sich wieder zur neuen Nachbarin um.

Die Latina war groß, trug einen weißen Wollkragenpullover und stütze die Hände an den Türrahmen ab.

„Meine Tochter kommt mit Fremden nicht so zurecht."

Kurt grinste, als er sie anschaute. „Ist schon okay.", lachte er und er betrachtete das runde Gesicht der Frau. Ihre Augenbrauen waren kurvig hochgezupft worden, die Haare schön, gepflegt, dunkel und lang. Der Mund zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen geformt und irgendwie kam es ihm extrem bekannt vor... Nein, wirklich extrem bekannt.

Kurt blinzelte und wand sich schnell zu Blaine, der genauso verwirrt aussah wie er.

Die Frau zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte sie neugierig.

„Also, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ehm…", setzte Blaine verdattert an und schaute Kurt durch die Schneeflocken an. Dann wand er sich wieder der Neuen zu, suchte stotternd die passenden Worte und beugte sich misstrauisch vor, als er fragte: „Kennen wir uns?"

Die Latina zuckte etwas angenervt die Schultern und betrachtete verwundert deren Gesichter. „Nicht das ich wüsste."

Kurt wippte mit seinen Füßen.

„Nein wirklich, Sie kommen uns extrems bekannt vor."

Die Frau musterte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick, wollte ein Wort ansetzten, doch dann hallten Schritte im Gang auf, die sie daran hinderten und eine weitere Frau kam ins Sichtfeld.

„San, Baby, welche Farbe soll unser Schlafzimmer haben?", hörten die beiden Männer die Blonde Frau mit dem schmalen Gesicht fragen und Kurt starrte erschrocken die Frau an.

Seine Mundklappe blieb offen.

„Brittany?", fragte er laut und glotzte die blonde Frau ungläubig und grinsend an, die kurz erschrocken aussah, als sie die Beiden sah. „San, warum sind da zwei Männer in der Tür?"

Die Latina wand sich mit aufgerissenen Augen zu den Männern, als ob ihr etwas plötzlich klar wurde und ignorierte die sinnlose Frage der Blonden völlig.

Sie deutete schnell und bestimmt mit dem Finger auf ihn und drehte ihr Gesicht mit großen Augen zur Seite hin.

„Kurt?", fragte sie mit zweifelndem, großem Blick.

Kurt grinste und ahmte ihre Bewegung nach, während Blaine lachend daneben stand und sich unfassbar an den Mund fasste.

„Santana?", fragte Kurt laut und schaute sie freudig an.

Santana schrie lachend auf und warf plötzlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals, dass Kurt fast seinen Halt verlor.

„OH MEIN GOTT!", rief sie ihm ins Ohr, „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen?"

„Acht Jahre.", krächzte Blaine lachend, als er ebenfalls in Brittanys lachenden Umarmung seine Kehle freimachte.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und betrachteten sich alle gegenseitig.

„Das ist definitiv zu lange.", lachte Kurt und umarmte auch Brittany, „Und jetzt seid ihr sogar unsere Nachbarn!"

Santana lachte und machte den Weg zum Haus frei, nachdem sie sich von Blaines Umarmung löste.

„Ich glaub wir haben uns eine Menge zu erzählen.", sagte sie und deutete ins Haus.

Kurt nickte bestimmt und die beiden Männer traten in das Gebäude, das im kompletten, leeren Weiß strahlte.

„Auf jeden Fall.", meinte Blaine bestimmt und betrachtete die hohen Wände des Gebäudes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel zwei – Zum Besseren wenden **

Santana strich mit langsamen, liebevollen Bewegungen über Brittanys überschlagenen Oberschenkel und grinste die beiden Gäste an.

Die Wintersonne schien durch die Fenster in die strahlenden vier Wände, der Dampf der Kaffeetassen qualmte vor sich hin und durchschnitt die Sichtfelder der beiden Paare, die sich gegenüber standen.

Brittany schmunzelte in Gedanken verloren und strich mit den Fingerrücken leicht über Santanas streichende Hand, während sie in der Couch zurückgelehnt die Gesellschaft der anderen genoss. Sie hatte deren Besuch garantiert nicht erwartet und während sie die beiden Männer betrachtete, legte sie ihren Kopf schief und lächelte. Sie wusste, alles würde sich immer mehr zum Besseren wenden. Wie denn auch nicht, mit solch liebevollen Nachbarn.

Kurt und Blaine saßen ebenfalls auf ein Sofa, die Möbel standen in dem zukünftigen Wohnzimmer sich sinnlos gegenüber und als Tischersatz kam Brittany auf die wunderbare Idee zwei Umzugskartons zu verwenden, auf denen dicke, große Bücher als Tischplatte lagen. Typisch Brittany.

Santana neigte den Kopf und fing an süß zu kichern.

„Ich hätte euch eigentlich nie im Leben erkannt.", gab sie wieder und stütze ihre hohe Stirn auf ihre Hand, als sie die beiden Freunde betrachtete. Kurt grinste. „Ich dich eigentlich auch nicht, aber uns kamst du trotzdem irgendwie bekannt vor. Man kann dein verschmitztes Grinsen nie vergessen."

Santana lachte wieder und schloss die Augen. Britt wand sich von den Männern ab und betrachtete liebevoll ihre Frau. Sie fand sie sah Santana viel zu selten lachen. Sie waren so lang schon zusammen, hatten Kinder, gingen durch Höhen und Tiefen, aber als… das… geschah, war San fast wie ausgewechselt. Sie wirkte älter, gestresster die runden Gesichtszüge erwachsener, kantiger. Dennoch war sie eine unglaublich schöne Frau, ihr Lächeln erhellte die Welt und Brittany war so stolz sie als Lebenspartnerin zu haben.

Die Blonde wand sich ab und betrachtete die beiden Herren. Blaine beugte sich vor und nippte von seinem dampfenden Kaffee. Ihr fiel auf, dass er zwar immer noch die Haare zurückgelte, trotzdem weniger Gel verwendete und einen anderen Haarschnitt trug.

Sein volles, längliches Gesicht hatte nun kantige Schluchten, die Mundfalten zeigten eine komplette Veränderung. Er wirkte männlicher und Brittany fand ihn sogar noch attraktiver. Seine strahlenden Augen haben jedoch an keinen Glanz verloren und zeigten immer noch seine Güte den Menschen gegenüber.

Santana unterhielt sich mit Kurt und als Brittany aus ihrem Gedankentrip herauskam, konnte sie das Gespräch mitverfolgen. Santana nickte und winkte lachend mit der Hand ab.

„Tut uns Leid wegen dieser kargen Ausstattung.", sprach sie und spielte mit ihrem Ehering, wie sie es immer machte, wenn sie sich unterhielt.

„Wir sind nur gestern Nacht von New York aus hier angekommen."

Kurt strahlte auf und beugte sich gespannt vor.

„New York? Wow, Echt? Wie war's!?"

Santana lachte leise und schloss anschließend seufzend die müden Augen.  
"Den Umständen entsprechend.", sagte sie und schaute wieder auf, „ Wir waren nur zu zweit da, unsere Kinder waren bei meiner Mutter die Zeit hindurch."

„Warum?", gab Blaine interessiert durch und Santana richtete ihre Augen auf ihn.

„Wir mussten etwas Geschäftliches unternehmen.", meinte sie etwas abwesend, bis sie sich wieder fokussierte, „Der Umzug war allerdings davor schon geplant. Wir mussten dann nach einer stressigen Geschäftreise sofort wieder zum nächsten Stress und zwar zu den Umzug. Ich hoffe, dass das bald geregelt ist."

Kurt lachte auf.

„Das ist bestimmt unglaublich nervig, das glaube ich. Was macht ihr denn eigentlich so beruflich. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht euch in den Medien boomend zusehen."

Brittany lachte ein süßes Lachen und umfasste Santanas Hand, die immer noch abwesend ihren Oberschenkel hinab strich.

„Das waren wir auch… aber nur kurz.", sagte sie und lächelte.

Santana nickte daraufhin und schaute liebevoll in die Runde.

„Ich war die Headsängerin der RnB Songgruppe DIVA.", meinte sie und senkte selbstbewusst ihre Augenbrauen. Blaine dachte wieder die alte Santana vor sich zuhaben, als Kurt aufgeregt aufsprang und mit dem Finger auf Santana zeigte.

„DU warst das! Ich hab's gewusst!"

Santana lachte. Sie konnte sich bereits erdenken, wie Kurt reagieren würde, wenn er sie als Sängerin wieder erkenne.

„Aber warum hast du aufgehört.", wand Blaine ein und legte einen Arm um Kurts Schulter, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. Santana zuckte mit den Schultern und Brittany drückte ihre Hand als tröstende Beistehung.

„Naja, wie soll ich sagen.", warf die ehemalige Sängerin ein und betrachtete die Zimmerdecke. „Alles lief gut, bis die Paparazzi kam. Und selbst die kann man mehr oder weniger aushalten. Ich hab versucht meine Familie so gut wie möglich aus dem Fotohagel raus zuhalten. Letzten Endes ist mir das nicht so gelungen. Sie haben einen Internetskandal verursacht, griffen zu tief in meine Privatsphäre ein…"

sie schaute Brittany an und ihre Frau legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie heran.

„Es waren keine Sex oder Nacktfotos. Damit würde ich klarkommen. Ich halte immernoch mein Image als Bitch. ", sagte sie und betrachtete die Männer, die sie besorgt ansahen.

„Es war etwas anderes, etwas Persönlicheres, Tragisches. Es hatte mich fertig gemacht, so am Ende war ich mein ganzes Leben noch nie. Und ich war nicht die Einzige." Sie wand ihren Kopf und schaute Brittany an, die ihr dann einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Hätte ich Britt nicht, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht hier."

Kurt nickte und schaute betreten zu Boden.

„krass.", meinte er in einem deprimierten Ton.

Es herrschte für einen Moment Stille und die Wintersonne schien durch das Fenster herein.

„Wir waren vor der New York Geschichte in Los Angeles, sind aber nach Lima zurückgekommen, weil wir ein neues Leben anfangen wollten.", sprach die Latina wieder und schaute selbstbewusst in die Runde. Ihre Hand strich dankbar über Brittanys Oberschenkel.

„Und weil sie vor allem mehr Zeit mit unseren Kindern verbringen sollte.", sagte Britt und klatschte spielerisch auf Santanas Knie. Santana lacht auf. „Sie haben mich kaum gesehen… damals.", sagte sie und grinste verschmitzt, was dazu führte, dass diesmal auch Brittany auflachte.

Kurt heiterte mit. Er freute sich über die Gesprächsabwechslung.

„Kinder? Ihr habt mehrere?", fragte er und schaute neugierig die beiden Frauen an.

„ja, wir haben zwei. Sasha und Alex.", sprach Brittany lächelnd, während Santana Mine wieder leicht abwesend und in Gedanken versunken schien. Blaine wunderte sich, was nur mit ihr los sei.

„Das ist super, ich wette unser Sohn wird sich prächtig mit ihnen verstehen!", sagte Kurt und gestikulierte in einer femininen Bewegung.

„Haha, sicherlich!", rief Brittany auf.

„Sasha kann ein wenig zurückhaltend sein, aber eigentlich wärmt sie schnell zu Neuen auf."

Kurt lachte.  
"Sicher. Auf welcher Schule gehen sie jetzt."

Santana, aus ihrer seltsamen Starre erwacht, schmunzelte ihn spielerisch an.

"Auf welcher wohl.", sagte sie und überschlug die Beine.

Blaine warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen.", sagte er freudig, als er wieder zur Luft kam. „Unser Sohn David auch. Ich kann ihn ja bitten sie bei der McKinley herumzuführen."

Santana lächelte.

„Das wäre super.", sagte sie still und zeichnete mit ihrem Finger nebensächliche Kringel auf Brittanys Knie.

Die Stille setzte sich wieder durch und der Kaffee dampfte vor sich hin.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich beruflich?", fragte Brittany und warf das Thema wieder auf.

„Uff…", Kurt hielt den Kopf hoch und betrachtete ebenfalls die Zimmerdecke, bis er sich wieder lächelnd Brittany zuwandte. „Ich bin Designer und sende der Vogue journalistische Texte und Entwürfe. Man verdient schon ziemlich gut."

Brittany lachte und musterte ihn.

„Ist alles so, wie du's dir vorgestellt hast?"

fragte sie und lächelte. Kurt grinste daraufhin und schaute Blaine an, der ihn liebevoll betrachtete.

„Ich führe ein stilles, ruhiges Leben und nichts kann besser sein.", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf das Knie seines Mannes.

Dann deutete er auf Brittany.

„Und du?"

Sie lachte auf und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„Ich bin professionelle Bühnen- und Film Choreografin und Tänzerin. Bei Videos von einpaar Sängern habe ich mitgetanzt aber man achtet ja nicht sonderlich auf mich.", sagte sie und lächelte verschmitzt.

Blaine lachte und strich freudig über Kurts Arm. „ich bin mir sicher du machst dem Job alle Ehre."

Brittany grinste und senkte ihren Blick bis sie die Arme ihrer lachenden Frau um sich spürte, die sie stolz und liebevoll drückte.

„Oh ja, das tut sie…", sagte Santana und deutete egoprotzig mit dem Finger auf sie, dass Kurt und Blaine lachten. „Sei doch nicht so verlegen, du bist wunderbar.", sprach sie und drückte einen süßen Kuss auf Britts Schläfe. „ Das ist so gut mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Wir sind ein super Team."

Blaine schmunzelte dreckig. „Ich bin mir sicher was für ein super Team ihr hinter einer verschlossenen Bürotür seid."

Alle lachten laut auf, Santana legte ihre Hand auf ihren Mund, ihr stieg eine Röte ins Gesicht und Brittany senkte grinsend ihren verlegenen, knallroten Kopf, anscheinend entsprach der kleine Witz doch der Wahrheit.

Britt schaute wieder auf, die heitere Stimmung machte den gesamten Tag schöner.

„Und du, Blaine?", fragte sie, um die Anderen von sich abzulenken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Lachen aufhörte. Santana strich ihr über den Rücken.

Blain zuckte grinsend die Schultern und lehnte sich vor.

„Ich bin Anwalt.", sagte er lächelnd, „und ich setzte mich politisch für Homosexuelle ein."  
Santana lachte zufrieden.

„Das ist super!", sagte sie, „Wenn wir Probleme haben, kommen wir zu dir!"

Blaine nickte selbstbewusst und lächelte sie lieb an.

„Ich würde euch wunderbar verteidigen können.", sagte er mit aller Achtung.

Kurt lachte und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

"Und du Santana? Da du ja das singen aufgehört hattest…", Kurt zog die Augenbraun hoch und musterte sie neugierig.

„Ich bin Musikmanagerin.", sagte sie schmunzelnd. „seit Jahren meine Alternative."

Blaine lachte auf.

„Du warst nie planlos!", sagte er und Kurt stimmte zu.

Santana nickte grinsend.

„Kann schon sein.", meinte sie.

Die Gespräche verstummten, Jeder genoss nur die einfache Freundschaft, die wieder aufflammte. Santana wurde aufeinmal bewusst, wie ihr ihre alten Freunde fehlten. Ihre richtigen Freunde…

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und der Kaffee dampfte nicht mehr.

Ein Moment war es still, dannhallten Schritte auf und um die strahlend weiße Ecke kam ein junger Mann zum Vorschein, der sie neugierig mit blauen, runden Augen betrachtete.

Brittany und Santana wandten sich sofort ab und lächelten ihn fragend an. Mit lässigen, kleinen Bewegungen ging er dann auf die Meute zu und winkte den älteren Herren zu, die er wirklich nicht kannte.

Blaine vermutete sofort, dass es sich diesmal um Alex handelte und stellte fest, wie viele Ähnlichkeiten er mit Brittany hatte.

„Ehm, Moms… die Arbeiter wollen weitermachen.", sagte der Jugendliche verlegen und kratze sich an den blonden Hinterkopf.

Brittany schaute die alten Freunde entschuldigend an und richtete sich halb auf.

„Ich denke wir müssen weiter machen.", sagte sie und die beiden Männer standen lächelnd auf.

„Das ist kein Problem.", meinte Kurt und schlenderte mit der Gruppe Richtung Ausgang.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen zusammen bei uns zuhause essen. Dann können wir uns umso mehr austauschen. Wir laden alle ein."

Die beiden Frauen musterten sich fragend, bis sie beide nickend zustimmten. Wie denn auch nicht?

„Das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Santana und öffnete sachte die grüne Haustür.

Blaine grinste.

„Nagut.", sagte er und trat mit seinem Mann aus dem Haus. „Kommt morgen einfach gegen Abend vorbei."

Brittany lachte, als sie die beiden Männer zum Abschied umarmte.

„Das machen wir.", sagte sie und nachdem sich auch Santana verabschiedet hatte, schloss sie langsam das grüne Holz. Draußen hörten sie, wie Blaine und Kurt lachten. Dann war das Haus still und mit einem liebevollen Blick musterte Santana Brittany.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

„Siehst du?", sagte die Blonde und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu, „Es wird sich alles zum Besseren wenden. Da wir sogar noch alte Freunde wieder gefunden haben."

Santana legte traurig die Arme um sie und nahm ihrem Duft in sich auf.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie und genoss die einfache Berührung ihrer Frau.

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und tauchte die Welt in winterlichem Weiß.

…..

A/N: Nur so nebenbei, mein OS „Irgendwann" hat Bezüge zu dieser Geschichte. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 4 - Abendliche Angelegenheiten **

Santana stützte stolz ihre müden Hände auf ihre Hüfte und betrachtete glücklich ihr Schlafzimmer, das im gelben Licht der Deckenlampe badete. Es sah wirklich noch karg aus, die frisch gestrichene, gemütlich dunkelrote Wand war noch etwas feucht und sie konnte weder das große, matratzenlose Doppelbett noch andere Möbel rann schieben, aber immerhin war alles im richtigen Raum und sie hoffte, dass die Farbe schnell trocknen würde, dass sie und Brittany in Ruhe weitermachen konnten.

Es war schon längst Abend geworden und die Arbeiter und der Umzugswagen waren längst verschwunden. Die schwitzigen Männer haben alle Möbel in die Zimmer hoch getragen und zusammengebaut, dass jedes Zimmer die nötigen Ausstattungen hatte. Sie hatte soviel mitgeholfen wie es nur ginge und die Männer spotteten über ihr Engagement, aber ihr war das egal. Sie wollte nur, dass die Arbeit so schnell wie möglich verrichtet sein wurde, damit diese ekligen, Testosteronmänner endlich verschwänden und Brittany und Sasha mit den lustvollen Blicken in Ruhe ließen. Es nervte sie so was von ab und war auch etwas besorgt um ihre Mädels, aber letzten Endes lief alles wie geplant. Die Arbeiter gingen breitbeinig durch die Tür und als Santana endlich das Holz zuschlug, lehnte sich Brittany an die Wand, verschränkte die Arme und lächelte sie verführerisch an.

„Was?", fragte Santana leise und grinste.

„Sie haben dich im Kopf ausgezogen.", flüsterte Brittany und kam mit einem weiblichen Hüftschwung näher. „Das heißt, ich war hier nicht die Einzige."

Santana lächelte verschmitz und legte die Arme sachte um ihre Taille.

„Willst du irgendetwas damit andeuten?"

Brittany küsste langsam ihre Mundwinkel und wich spielerisch zurück, als Santana versuchte sie vollständig zu küssen.

„Ich glaub du weißt genau, was ich andeuten will."

Santana lachte und presste sachte ihren vollen Mund auf Brittanys grinsenden Lippen. Die Blonde zog sie näher ans sich heran und löste sich, um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten, das ihr endlich so nahe war. Brittany fehlte die Nähe zu ihrer Frau.

„Hab das vermisst...", sagte sie mit einer heiseren Stimme und küsste Santana noch mal, sie lachten, als dann…

„Ach Leute, nimmt euch ein Zimmer."

Santana verdrehte die Augen und spürte, wie sich Britt löste, als sie Alex spielerisch anfunkelte. Er lachte, als er ihren Blick sah und verschwand mit dem Umzugskarton schnell in ein anderes Zimmer. Brittany presste kichernd einen letzten, vielleicht vielsagenden Kuss auf ihren Mund, bis sie selbst verschwand.

Santana schmunzelte beim Zurückdenken.

Ach Britts, dachte sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie würde so gerne einfach mit ihrem Mädchen alleine sein, nur für ein paar Minuten. Scheiß Stress. (Scheiß Kinder…?) Was auch immer.

Sie brauchte eine Pause. Erschöpft ging sie mit lauten Absatzschuhen aus dem Zimmer und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Taille. Warum fühlte sie sich noch mal so fertig? Sie fühlte sich alt. Oder einfach nur erschöpft.

Ihre Schritte führten resigniert zur Treppe, aber als sie an Sashas Zimmer vorbei ging, blieb sie stehen. Das Mädchen schob in einer traurigen, zurückgezogenen Haltung Bücher in das Regal und sie schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Santana runzelte besorgt die Stirn und klopfte leise an die weiß angestrichene Tür, damit Sasha ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte.

Das Mädchen schaute auf und zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, bis sie sich wieder abwandte. Santana ging langsam auf sie zu und strich sich mit der Hand über ihren Arm.

„Hey.", sagte sie leise und wahrte Distance. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und betrachtete das Profil ihrer Tochter.

Sasha seufzte, wollte anscheinend ihre Anwesenheit nicht und mied ihren Blick.

„Hey.", sagte sie und räumte weiterhin Bücher ein.

Ein Moment verging.

„Warum schaust du so traurig."

Sasha zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich den Seitenscheitel aus dem Sichtfeld.

„Ich weiß nicht, es…", das Mädchen suchte nach den passenden Worten und harrte einen Moment aus. „In LA war alles super.", sprach sie dann und Santana senkte den Blick. Schon wieder dieses Gespräch.

„Schule war super, Freunde waren super….deine Arbeit war super… warum mussten wir HIERHER hinziehen. Am letzten Kaff der Welt."

Santana seufzte. Es tat ihr Leid, dass Sasha den Umzug so schwer nahm, vor allem weil sie nicht so aufgeschlossen gegenüber Fremden war.

"Wir haben doch schon darüber geredet. Du weißt warum."

Sasha war wieder still und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ihre Hände drückten die Bücher in den Schrank. Sie verzog die Augenbrauen und Santana fiel wieder auf, wie ähnlich sie ihr war. Sie hatte auch Eigenschaften ihres „Vaters" geerbt, jedenfalls einpaar Eigenschaften, wie die Schüchternheit, die auf der Liste des Samenspenders nicht vermerkt wurden. Trotzdem war sie Santanas Tochter, was man äußerlich nicht bezweifeln konnte und hatte auch ihr Temperament geerbt, was sie aber nur zu besonderen Anlässen zeigte.

Santana senkte den Kopf und wollte ansetzten zu gehen, als Sasha ihre Stimme klärte.

„Ich hab Angst.", sagte sie leise und mied den Blick der älteren Person.

Die Mutter verzog besorgt die Stirn.

„Wovor?"

Sie nahm ihr leise einpaar Bücher aus der Hand und sortierte mit ein.

Es dauerte wieder einen Moment, bis Sasha wieder redete.

„Ich will nicht wissen, wie die Leute darauf reagieren, dass ich zwei Mütter habe."

Santana lächelte traurig und nachdem sie das letzte Buch einordnete, zog sie ihre Tochter mit aufs unbezogene Bett. Sasha hielt den Kopf gesenkt und spielte mit einem Ring an ihrem Finger. Etwas, was sie ebenfalls von Santana aufgenommen hatte.

Ihre Mutter strich ihr beruhigend über die Schulter. Sie war dankbar, dass Sasha ihr soviel anvertraute. Es war besser sie anzusprechen, als alles in sich reinzufressen, nichts zu sagen und sich letzten Endes etwas anzutun.

„Du musst es ihnen ja nicht erzählen.", sagte Santana leise und lächelte, als Sasha aufschaute.

„Aber Freunde werden es früher oder später mitbekommen."

Santana strich tröstend über ihren Arm.  
"Na und, du wirst dann halt über der Sache stehen. Das wären außerdem keine richtigen Freunde."

Sasha schaute wieder betreten zu Boden und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Santanas Schulter. Die Mutter strich leicht über ihren Rücken. Sie kannte die Situation, in der Sasha war. Sie war auch einmal so Image fixiert.

„Warte erst mal ab.", sagte Santana und spürte, wie sich Sasha wieder von ihr löste. „Vielleicht sind die Leute gar nicht so schlimm.", sprach sie zuversichtlich und das Mädchen schmunzelte. Sie strich ihren Seitenscheitel aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

„Ich hoffs."

Santana lachte und Sasha schloss grinsend die Augen. Ihre Mutter zog ihren Kopf an sich und presste einen süßen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Und außerdem hast du ja uns.", sagte sie dann und das Mädchen schaute lächelnd auf.

„Wir werden immer für dich da sein."

Sasha lachte und strich dankbar über ihren Unterarm, der sie immer noch festhielt.

„Ich liebe dich Mom.", sagte sie und lehnte sich gegen ihre Mutter.

„Ich dich auch, Mäuschen."

Die Zeit zog sich hin und ihre Sorge wurde durch ein beruhigtes Lächeln ersetzt.

Als nach einem Moment Schritte im Flur aufhalten und Brittany um die Ecke ins Zimmer schaute, lächelte sie. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Ladies, Abendessen ist fertig.", sagte sie dann und stieß sich wieder ab, als sie aufstanden und zu ihr hing gingen. Britt legte den Arm um Santanas Taille und die Latina gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wer hat gekocht?", fragte sie dann und sah wie Brittany grinste.

„Wer wohl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 – Lovers Queen **

„Hey Schatz."

„Mmh."

Kurt hielt die beiden Kisten mit den Designerstoffen in seinen Armen und trug sie zur Zimmerecke seines Arbeitsbereichs, nachdem er Blaine einen süßen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Dieser jedoch war in seinem Laptop vertieft und hielt sich konzentrierend die Hand an den Mund, als er einen Artikel las. Kurt seufzte. Typisch Blaine.

Nachdem er die Kisten abgestellt hatte, ging er langsam zu seinem Mann, der an dem Arbeitstisch saß und umschlang seinen Bauch, während er sein Kinn auf seine Schulter legte.

„Was machst du?", fragte er leise, schloss die Augen und Blaine lächelte einfach.

„Recherchieren."

„Über was?"

„Santana."

Er öffnete seine Lider und schaute Blaine erstaunt an. Dieser schien wieder nur im Text vertieft zu sein, das Laptoplicht warf einen weißen Schimmer auf sein Gesicht.

„Was? Warum?", fragte er und löste sich etwas.  
"Wegen dieser Divasache."

Kurt richtete seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm und las die Überschrift: Santana Lopez - Pierce – Wo ist die DIVA geblieben?

Er seufzte und richtete sich auf.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ihr etwas zu tief in die Privatsphäre greifst?"

Blaine zuckte die Schulter und klickte auf einen weiteren Link, der auf Youtube zurückführe. Die weiße Seite erschien sofort.

Kurt stützte sich interessiert an den Stuhl ab und schaute mit über die Schulter seines Mannes. Das Videofenster lud einen Moment, bis man Prominente auf dem roten Teppich sah, die sich in dem Fotohagel posierten. Die Kameraeinstellung schwankte, war etwas seltsam, wahrscheinlich ein unerfahrener Kameramann.

Dann kam Santana mit zwei weiteren Frauen den Teppich entlang und Kurt stellte fest: sie sah nicht gut aus. Blaine zog besorgt die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. Sie war viel zu dünn, das traurige Gesicht mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln überdeckt. Sie wirkte verloren, kaputt.

Ein Journalist kam in dem ganzen Trubel auf sie zu geeilt und war stolz der Erste zu sein.

„Santana!", rief er auf und die Latina richtete ihre müden Augen auf ihn.

Zuerst fragte er allgemeine Fragen zu dem neusten Album und Produktionsstand und sie begann in zwei Minuten ein simples Gespräch auszubauen. Die Kamera wackelte vor sich hin.

Als er aber immer persönlichere Fragen stellte, zog sie sich mental zurück.

„Stimmt es, dass Sie sich gestern von ihrer Ehefrau getrennt haben?"

Sie war verärgert.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge.", giftete sie ihn an.

Anstatt auf sie einzugehen, wurde der Journalist stattdessen immer persönlicher.

„Können Sie bestätigen, dass Sie gestern Abend daraufhin eine Überdosis Kokain zu sich genommen haben un-„  
"Was unterstellen Sie mir da?"

Der Rest wurde mit langen, hohen Pieptönen zensiert, aber im Youtubefenster sah man, wie ein in schwarz gekleideter, älterer Mann dazukam und den Journalisten verscheuchte.

Santana sah besorgt aus und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, dann wurde alles schwarz und der Replaybutton erschien im Fenster.

Kurt verlagerte sein Gewicht und verzog nachdenklich die Lippen.

„Krass."

Blaine nickte daraufhin und wand sich vollständig zu ihm.

„Hast du die Zensur gehört? Sie ist fast auf jedem Video mit ihr. Das ist total irre. Und im Internet steht nichts, außer typischer Hollywoodscheiß und Starklatsch. Niemand weiß, warum sie aufgehört hatte zu singen."

Kurt, beugte sich vor, legte seine Hände auf Blaines Schulter und bettete sein süßes Kinn auf seine Fingerknöchel.

„Geh ma runter zu den Kommentaren."

Blaine befolgte die Anweisung und las das von den Fans hingeschriebene:

**DIVAlover23** – _7.8.14 um 14:54_

OMG Sanny hat sich getrennt? O.O Kein Wunder, dass sie so beschissen aussieht.

**BrangieBitch13** (Antwort auf DIVAlover23) _– 7.8.13 um 15:14_

STFU Sanny sieht nie scheiße aus! Die Frau is awesome, klar? (11 Likes)

**DIVAlover23** (Antwort auf BrangieBitch13) _– 7.8.14 um 15:45_

Mädchen, ich mag sie genauso doll wie du klar? Also halts maul du Kiddie (3 Likes)

**BrangieBitch13** (Antwort auf DIVAlover23)_ – 7.8.14 um 16:07_

Was beleidgst du mich? Ich bin kein Kiddie, du Bitch, ja?!

**DIVAlover23** (Antwort auf BrangieBitch13) _– 7.8.14 um 16:14_

Wer ist hier die Bitch, schau dir mal dein Nickname an, Kiddie. Dein Profil verrät dich total. Außerdem hast du dich auf anderen Videos nicht erwachsener verhalten. -.- (23 Likes)

**BrangieBitch13** (Antwort auf DIVAlover23) _– 7.8.14 um 16:23_

Alter, du Bitch! willste SCHLÄGE? o.O

**DaaviNennyLove** (Antwort auf BrangieBich13) _– 7.8.14 um 16:26_

Leute chillt mal alle ab. Anstatt über solche sinnlose Scheiße zu streiten, sollten wir uns alle dafür schämen, dass die Menschheit solch scheiß Journalisten auf unsere Sanny lossenden. Ich meine schaut sie an, sie sieht wirklich nicht gut aus… (64 Likes)

**DIVAlover23** (Antwort auf DaaviNennyLove) _– 7.8.14 um 17:33_

Jo hast recht. Frag mich ob das mit kokain und ihrer süßen stimmt.

**DaaviNennyLove** (Antwort auf DIVAlover23)_ – 7.8.14 um 17:37_

Ich hoffe nicht, aber das mit dem koks glaub ich nicht. Sie ist eig. Voll gegen son scheiß, ich meine hallo sie hat Kinder mit ihrer Lady da.

**DIVAlover23** (Antwort auf DaaviNennyLove) _– 7.8.14 um 17:40_

ka…

**DIVAlover23** (Antwort auf DaaviNennyLove_) – 9.8.14 um 13:12_

Ey, Ich bins wieder, hast du von den Gerüchten mit ihrem Sohn gehört?

**DaaviNennyLove** (Antwort auf DIVAlover23) _-9.8.14 um 16:44_

Ehm nee… ? o.O

**DIVAlover23** (Antwort auf DaaviNennyLove) _– 9.8.14 um 17:00_

[link]

Blaine klickte auf die Verbindung und als das nächste Fenster aufging, stand auf dem Bildschirm in großen Lettern: **SITE NOT FOUND – ERROR 909**

Der Rest der Kommentare wurde gelöscht.

Kurt seufzte frustriert. Hätte klappen können, dachte er sich. Blaine drehte sich in dem Stuhl um und schaute ihn mit besorgt ernster Mine an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass es etwas sehr schwerwiegendes war. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich Leute eingestellt, die alles aus dem Internet verband haben, aber trotzdem bleiben immer Informationen. Die sind nur gut versteckt."

Kurt richtete sich auf und fasste sich an den Mund.

„Ich kenne Santana. Sie strebte immer nach einer Karriere. Sie war einer der besten Sängerinnen in den New Directions. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was passiert war, damit sie aufhörte."

Blaine nickte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht kann ich ihr helfen. Ich meine ich bin nicht umsonst Anwalt und kenne mich in diesen Dingen eigentlich wunderbar aus."

Kurt lächelte.

„Du kannst sie ja morgen darauf ansprechen. Sie kommt ja mit ihrer ganzen Familie vorbei."

Blaine führ sich mit der Hand um seine Mundwinkel und nickte in Gedanken verloren. Er musste Santana dazu bringen ihm die Geschichte anzuvertrauen. Aber wie?

Die Momente vergingen und Kurt verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein.

Er verschränkte die Arme. „Wie sang sie denn überhaupt.", fragte er zaghaft.

Blaine schaute ihn überrascht an, drehte sich wieder um und gab bei Youtube DIVA - Queens Lover ein.

Kurz darauf erschien die Auswahl und er wählte das Erste Video aus.

Kurt lehnte sich vor und betrachtete die ersten Bilder des Musikvideos.

Und dann begann der RnB. In einem Boost aus gedämpften, tiefen Tönen, hallte der Rhythmus durch die Lautsprecher bis auf einmal komplizierte Gitarrengriffe auftönten, die sofort ein warmes Bild eines Sonnenuntergangs im Kopf erschienen ließen.

Kurt lächelte. Nicht schlecht.

Andere Instrumente kamen hinzu, begleiteten die Gitarre bis auf einmal ihre verruchte, leidenschaftliche Stimme kam und Kurts Lächeln verging. Ach du scheiße, dachte er. Die Frau ist einzigartig.

_Hold it down,_

_push my life down, if you want to_

_I won't get mad,_

_I could never get mad at you_

_I'll see,_

_What I could do to you,_

_We'll see,_

_My pleasure is to please you._

Der Beat wurde stärker und Violinen wurden zur epischen Melodie hinzugefügt, als der Refrain kam. Santana sagn mit lauter, vibrierender Stimme und Blaine fuhr die schmerzhafte Emotion seinen Rücken runter.

_You're my Queen,_

_I'm just your lover, Brittany_

_You're my queen,_

_Nothing is so special, Brittany,_

_You're my queen,_

_I'm just your lover, Brittany,_

_And you,_

_maybe someday you're my lover too._

Die ruhige Melodie setzte sich vor und die letzten Verse wurden mit soviel Leid und Gefühl gesungen und Kurt schluckte. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie einfach so aufgehört hatte.

Sein Blick wandte sich zu Blaine und er wusste, dass der Mann genau das Selbe dachte.

_I'm sorry,_

_for somethin' I never did,_

_I gave you myself,_

_Somethin' you never appreciate_

_But I didn't care,_

_I just did what you told me to do_

_You could've had it all,_

_I laid open just for you_

Kurt war sprachlos. Soviel Liebe und Leidenschaft hörte er nur selten in Musik. Der Beat zog sich weiterhin durch die Lautsprecher, seine Hand fuhr zu Blaines Schulter und sein Mann umfasste lieb seine Finger. Der epische Refrain hallte wieder auf.

_You're my Queen,_

_I'm just your lover, Brittany_

_You're my queen,_

_Nothing is so special, Brittany,_

_You're my queen,_

_I'm just your lover, Brittany,_

_And you,_

_maybe someday you're my lover too_

Und es war zu Ende. Die letzte Zeile mit soviel Gefühl gesungen, dass die Männer dachten, sie würde gleich zusammenbrechen. Die Bilder der singenden Santana zogen sich hin, dann erschien der Replaybutton.

Kurt richtete seine Augen auf Blaine und beide dachten das Selbe.

Entweder war Santana eine Närrin, oder der Grund für ihren Karriereabbruch war sehr, sehr ernst zunehmend.


End file.
